vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Elijah
The relationship between Elijah and over the years has changed from being best friends to enemies because of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. The Middle Ages During The Middle ages Elijah and Niklaus were two perfect brothers. One day they where Sword fighting each other, both very skilled but Elijah appeared to be better at holding his ground. When Rebekah and Henrick came to see them fighting Elijah said that they were going to watch him win over Niklaus and they continued until Niklaus overpowered Elijah and cut off his belt as Esther and Mikael walked towards them, Niklaus laughed in relief at his victory. Mikael was not happy with what he seen as impulsive behaviour from Klaus. Esther tried to calm him but Mikael grabbed Elijah's sword and demanded Niklaus try and beat him. The originals watched as Mikael mercilessly beat Klaus and mocked him, calling him foolish and impulsive. After sneaking out of the caves with Henrick to watch werewolves transform, Henrick was caught off guard and was mortally wounded by the werewolves. In the morning Niklaus returned, bringing Henrick's dead body with him. Elijah and Rebekkah ran out to see them, Rebekkah holding Niklaus as he cried. Mikael went to see a witch and demanded she turn his family into a species more powerful than the werewolves as protection, she refused as to avoid such an imbalance of nature. Mikael then went to Esther and requested the same, Esther agreed. Using the immortality of light and the life of the White Oak, Esther transformed her family into vampires. As part of the transformation, Mikael stabbed all of his family, including Niklaus, without the children knowing they will be ressurected. After feeding on the blood of a villager Mikael brought with him, Niklaus was turned. However, when Niklaus turned, Mikael realised he was also part werewolf (due to an unknown reason, most likely the yellow eyes). Consumed with rage, Mikael killed Niklaus' paternal family. Esther then placed a curse on Niklaus, being the Original witch, which made his werewolf side dormant, as such power would be too dangerous. In rage, Niklaus killed Esther by ripping out her heart. After framing Mikael for Esther's death, Mikael fled the village. Standing over their mother's grave, Elijah, Rebekkah and Niklaus united to survive. The former two not knowing who really killed their mother. England 1492 Elijah and Klaus were born to the first family of vampires known as the Originals, but Klaus' bloodline turned out to be different from his siblings. His mother had an affair with a man from a werewolf bloodline and Klaus, being the result, was born as a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Over the centuries, Klaus craved to unleash the werewolf gene inside him and Elijah was willing to help his brother, despite knowing the chaos Klaus would create. When Klaus discovered his werewolf bloodline a curse was put on him. Klaus and Elijah created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to help find a witch, a moonstone and a Petrova doppelgänger to break the actual curse, which kept Klaus werewolf side dormant. Elijah and Klaus were noblemen in late 15th century England where they met Katerina Petrova a doppelgänger that they needed to break the curse. Elijah fell in love with Katerina and hoped to find a way to save her when the sacrifice was completed. Klaus viewed Elijah's love as a weakness and was infuriated further when Katerina escaped with the moonstone. Klaus sent Elijah to hunt her down and bring her back to him or Klaus would kill Elijah but Katerina washelped by Trevor who lied to Elijah on where her location was. Katerina defied the brothers and was accidentely turned into a vampire by Rose. In revenge, Klaus murdered her entire family. After Elijah failed to locate Katerina, Klaus killed their entire family with White Oak Ash Dagger and disposed of their bodies in the sea ( which later turned out to be a lie ), something Elijah hasn't forigive him for centuries, and caused him to turn against his half-brother. Season Two Elijah helped the Salvatores find a solution to kill Klaus. After Bonnie weaken Klaus to the brink of death Elijah appears surprising Klaus, who thought he was dead in the Salvatore Boarding House cellar. Elijah punches through Klaus' chest grabbing his heart and about to rip it out untill Klaus reveals that he didn't bury their family at sea and if he saves him, he would reunite him with them. Desperate to see his family, Elijah decides to save Klaus. In As I Lay Dying. Klaus wakes up in the forest after his first transformation, and is approached by Elijah, who informs him that he had been a wolf for two days, revealing that Klaus could turn whenever he wanted to. Elijah then demands to see their family, Klaus toys with Elijah by saying Elijah did try to kill him, but all is forgiven because now no one can kill him. They go to Alaric's apartment where they find Katerina andStefan who wants a cure for Damon who was bitten by a werewolf. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains to Stefan that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family.Then Klaus suddenly appears behind him stabbing Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family. Season Three Elijah is mentioned by Klaus he talks to Elena Gilbert. He says it in`t easy for a human to Dagger an Original, She says it wasen`t her first time and then Klaus says to her "Oh right, Elijah." When Stefan steals The Coffins of the remaining members of The Original Family Klaus gets weary angry at him and says to Stefan that he is dead and his family and friends, Then they both hang up. In Our Town, Stefan tells Klaus to remove his newly-turned hybrids from Mystic Falls after he seized the coffins contining the other Originals. When Klaus refuses, Stefan threatens to throw Elijah at the bottom of the ocean. Klaus thinks he is bluffing and says he is willingly to lose one brother if Stefan is then Stefan says to Klaus try me. In The Ties That Bind when Klaus has gotten his family back Elijah kills Klaus`s hybrid by ripping his out and says hello to Klaus and asks him what he been missing. Notes *Elijah saw how Stefan and Damon fought with each other and found the relationship similar to the time he and Klaus clashed over Katerina. Ironically, both Salvatore and Original brothers are in feud partialy due to mutual interest in a Doppelganger ( Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce, respectively ). Quotes Season Two :Klaus: The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time. :Elijah: I have been to see the witches. They believe they may found a way to spare the doppelganger. :Klaus: What does it matter if she lives or not? She is a means to an end. That is all. :Elijah: But she should die for you gain? :Klaus: She is human. Her life means nothing. :Elijah: I beg you to consider this. :Klaus: Are you so foolish as to care for her? :Elijah: Of course not. :Klaus: Love is a vampire`s greatest weakness. And we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel and we do not care. :Elijah: We did once. :Klaus: Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned. :-- Klaus ---- :Klaus: You did try to kill me. :Elijah: I could have. But I didn't. :-- As I Lay Dying. Season Three :Elijah: So, Niklaus.. :Klaus: Elijah. :Elijah: What did I miss? :-- The Ties That Bind. ---- :Klaus: Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you that our family will be whole again. :-- Bringing Out The Dead. Gallery Gallery season 2 Tvd-klaus-560.jpg 1491.jpg 219klaus10.jpg 219klaus12.jpg 219klaus14.jpg 219klaus5.jpg 219klaus8.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644910-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644915-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644974-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644978-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644983-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644990-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26644994-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645039-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645094-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645097-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645180-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645182-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645184-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645187-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645194-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645196-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645199-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645201-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645203-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645212-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645214-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645216-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645220-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645232-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645239-1280-720.jpg 2x19-Klaus-klaus-and-elijah-26645240-1280-720.jpg klaus-and-elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21948508-445-295.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258262-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258264-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155121-500-280.gif Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155092-500-500.png 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258267-1280-720.jpg 2x22-klaus-and-elijah-22258271-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-23155027-500-281.gif Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-22259757-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990604-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990605-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990606-1280-720.jpg Klaus-Elijah-klaus-and-elijah-21985762-320-180.gif elijah-and-klaus-klaus-and-elijah-21949106-1366-768.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990607-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Gallery season 3 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645519-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645528-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645541-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645544-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645546-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645549-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645552-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645580-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645584-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645586-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645588-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645596-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645599-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645601-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645606-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495392-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463040-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463048-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-HD-Screencaps-klaus-28495397-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463051-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463054-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg Elijah-is-back-elijah-28463966-800-800.jpg 404546 182566598512105 100002762981137 248848 866711570 n.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship